Love and Basketball
by Jay aka Jordan
Summary: Tori's parents are fed up with the way she is acting, so Tori goes to school to play basketball, but doesn't plan on liking a cheerleader who is dating the captain of the boys basketball team. OC characters
1. Prologue

Hey guys its Jordan, this is my first Jori fic so bear with me. Its my second fic and this one has no beta yet. Hope you enjoy this fic and beware the characters are OC. Well some of them you will see. I will update in lik an hour. Reviews are lovely. It may turn M later so to b safe its rating is M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious we all know this.

* * *

Prologue

At Hollywood Arts in LA, there are six different seniors that attend this school that are all connected. One student is Jade West, an A student, the captain of the cheerleading squad and a slight badass. Next, is Beck Oliver, an above average guy, the captain of the football and basketball team and both teams star player. He dates head cheerleader Jade West and only associates with those who look worth his time. Then, there is Cat Valentine, she is an above average student, the co-captain of the cheerleading squad, also she is Jades best friend and very talkative. The next student is Andre Harris; he is the co-captain of the basketball team and football team and is friendly towards everyone. Now, there is Robbie Shapiro-Vega, an average student, who just likes to hang out with his friends, the adoptive brother and best friend of Tori and likes Cat Valentine a lot. Lastly, is Tori Vega, sister of Robbie, she is a trouble making student, who's grades are slipping. Tori is smart but chooses not to apply herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1 hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 will be up some time tomorrow :)

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters or school

* * *

Chapter 1

Jade sits in her class paying close attention to the lesson Sikowitz was giving. She sits alone so she can focus more on her work, then on the latest fad or gossip. Also most of the students are afraid of her because she threatens people who bother her with scissors. Beck is the weight training class working on his physique. Cat is in class with Jade but she is talking with her close friend Andre and Trina Vega, fellow cheerleader. They are talking about the upcoming basketball season. Robbie and Tori are in their cars just arriving to school because their parents had an argument with them. Mr. and Mrs. Vega didn't like how Robbie and Tori skipped classes all the time. Tori parked her Honda NSX 2000 next to Robbie's 1992 Chevy Corvette.

"Mom and Dad need to get off our backs and need to start bothering Trina." Tori says to her brother, while they walk to the front doors of Hollywood Arts High.

"Well they don't care about Trina because well she's Trina and not important. Now you need to pull your grades up and do something that will keep you in line." Robbie says before turning into his class, leaving Tori to think and go to her class that she hasn't stepped through since the first day of school. _Damn it's been a month since I have been here._ Tori thought as she entered the room, upon entry Sikowitz says

"Ah Miss. Vega I'm glad to see you have decided to come to class for once." Tori glares at him and turns to find an open seat but then sees the beautiful raven haired girl with green streaks in her hair sitting next to walked over to the rave haired beauty,

"Mind if I sit here?" she says. Jade looked up and took note of how gorgeous this tan girl was.

"No, I don't mind." Tori took off her leather jacket and took her seat by Jade. Tori took in Jade's appearance; she was wearing black 3 inch heels with black leggings and a green dress shirt that brought out her eyes. As Tori took her attention away from Jade and to the boring lesson ahead, Jade took in Tori's appearance, Tori had on dark blue skinny jeans with basketball shoes on she assumed were the Jordan 10s and a grey just do it Nike shirt. _Omg, she is so damn hot,_ Jade thought before putting her attention to Sikowitz. He started to talk about Edgar Allen Poe, they were in English 12. **(Yes they are in a normal school)**

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in this class?" Tori asked.

"I'm a very smart person and like this class." Jade answered back a little coldly. _Oh smart and beautiful, what else does she do?_ , Tori thought.

"What else do you do in this place?" Tori asked. Jade turned to her annoyed and answered

"I'm the captain of the cheerleading team."

"Oh that sounds fun; I'm Tori by the way."

"I know you're in all my classes." Jade said as if she didn't care.

"Really?" Tori asked

"Yep."

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Jade West." She answered. The teacher called their names, getting their attention. For the rest of the class they would listen to Sikowitz while giving each other glances while the other wasn't paying attention.

The bell rang and they got up with their classmates to go to second period. When Tori and Jade walk out of the room, Jade hears a familiar voice.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Beck asks.

"I was about to walk to World History with Tori." Jade states as Tori turns around when she hears Jade say her name.

"Vega? Tori Vega, why would you be wasting your time with her, she is just a rebellious dyke." Jade looks at him as if he had lost his mind. Tori glares at Beck and walks up to him,

"Hey, there is no need to talk about me like I'm crap."

"Well you are and don't hang around my girl bitch." He sneered. Just as Tori was about to hit him, Jade stepped in front of her to defend her.

"Beck why are you acting like an ass, there is nothing wrong with her. Yes I know who she is and I honestly don't give a shit." With that she took Tori's hand and walked towards their class. Tori smiled and gave Beck the finger as she walked away with Jade to class. As they were walking Jade had gotten a few steps ahead of Tori. Tori had he leather jacket sleeves rolled up to her elbow with her hands in her pocket as she stared at Jades' ass. Still staring she asked

"Is that your boyfriend?" Without turning around Jade answered,

"Yes, he is." Jade felt eyes burning into her back side.

"You know…it's not good if you're checking out the star football and basketball players' girlfriend." Tori snapped her head up to see sparkling emerald eyes staring into chocolate brown ones. Jade had a sly smirk on her face as she looked into Tori's eyes.

"Well maybe if you weren't so sexy I wouldn't have to." Tori said with a smirk of her own.

"You're very cocky aren't you?"

"Yes I am it goes well with my confidence." Tori said winking. Jade chuckled and said

"I don't like cocky, but I'll let you slide." After that she walks into World History with an extra sway in her ass that made Tori stare harder. Tori shook her head and smirked as she followed Jade into class.


	3. Chapter 2

Hola my peeps! I would like to thank all who reviewed, favorited, and follow my story :) This made me all happy and junk lol so here is the nxt chp hope you enjoy its a little shorter than the last chp cuz I'm trying to update my other story but trust me the next chapter will b longer tomrrow ! Deuces

AN: Don't own these characters

* * *

Chapter 2

For the next two weeks Jade and Tori got to know each other and became very close friends.

**Monday**

Today was the day of basketball tryouts for girls. Robbie convinced Tori to tryout saying she would see more of Jade because the cheerleaders used half of the court during the early half of the varsity teams' practices. He also said they would be at the games. Robbie wanted Tori to do him a favor in telling Jade to tell Cat he would like to hang out with her some time. Tori went to tryouts in black basketball shorts, a navy blue under armor muscle shirt that showed off her tone biceps and abs, and she wore navy blue LeBron's. Coach Demetry called all the ladies over and told them it was a one day tryout and their names will be on the paper in the front of the school tomorrow. The names not on the list would go to coach Dennis to see if they made JV.

"If you make varsity the first practice will be Wednesday at 3 be in the gym ready at 2:45." Coach Demetry says then continues. "Practices will be from Mon-Fri 3pm-5pm for varsity and JV, got it?" She asked.

"Yes, sir." They all say in unison.

"All right, let's head to the track and run a mile to warm up and test your endurance." She said and walked out the door.

Tori walked out to the track prepared. _Let's do this. _Was her last thought as she started to run.

After the four laps, the girls went to the gym and did drills that showed off their skills. Tori excelled in each drill; dribbling, passing, shooting and defense. When Coach Demetry had them do 5 on 5, Tori was the center of attention to the girls and Coach Demetry. After the 3 hour tryout, everyone was allowed to go home, it was six o' clock. School started at 7:45am and ended at 2:25pm, when its 3:00pm extracurricular activities started. Tori went to her bag to get out her sweats and put her shoes up. Then she saw Jade, she ran to her in her black and white Jordan Retro 12s and blue sweatpants sagging below her ass a little.

"Hey!" Tori said. Jade turned around to see a sweaty Tori with her hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hi!" Jade responded just as happily. _God, she so toned and hot._ Jade thought and continued to stare. After a few moments of checking out Tori, she started to talk again.

"Why are you here, you don't seem the type for sports?" Jade asked.

"Well for your information I tried out for the basketball team." Tori said. Jade looked at her with a little shock.

"Really, that's cool; I guess I will be seeing you around during school and after school." Jade stated

"Yep, by the way is that Cat Valentine over there?" Tori asked while pointing towards a brown eyed, cherry red haired, perky girl. _No wonder he likes her, she's too cute._ Tori thought.

"Yea, why, are you interested in her?" Jade asked as Tori smiles and laughs a little.

"Na, my brother is. He finds her attractive and wants to know if she will go out with him sometime," Tori paused to get a piece of paper out her pocket and handed it to Jade. "Here's his cell phone number for her to have." Jade accepted it and held it in her hand.

"By the way, I think this hot, green-eyed; about my height level smart ass is quite attractive, don't you?" Jade blushed at the comment as Tori gave her a sly smirk. Tori gave Jade a hug and walked back to her bag, so she could go home. As she walked she felt eyes on her back side, Jade was staring at her as she walked away. Her eyes traveled down from her brown hair to her ass that was half way being shown because of the sweat pants being low on their owner. _She's got a nice ass._ Jade thought, she then turned to her squad as Tori began walking out the door. Tori turned around to look at Jade again; Jade turned around and saw Tori looking at her.

"Bye." Jade mouthed with a wave. Tori winked and mouthed back,

"Bye beautiful." This caused a blush to spread across Jades pale cheeks again. Tori walked out of the gym towards her car. _She's so into me!_ Tori thought as she got in her car and drove home. Jade turned back to her squad when she got her emotions under control and thought _I think I'm into Tori Vega._


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Glad you all love my story. This update is long due to the shortness of the previous chapter and cuz i was in a writing mood! So enjoy my little bunnies :D

AN: Don't own these characters

* * *

Chapter 3

Tori walked into school eager to see if she made the basketball team. She saw a piece of paper on the wall and walked towards it, the number one name on the list was hers. Tori was so happy her face hurt from smiling. Robbie walked up behind her and read the paper,

"OH MY GOD, Tori you made the team." He said hugging her from behind.

"Mom and dad are going to be so proud of you." Robbie states. Tori smiled at the thought of her parents being happy for her, this meant no more cutting classes and her grades had to go up to stay on the team. Coach Demetry has a policy of having all his players have a 3.0 GPA or higher to play on her team. After hugging Robbie good bye they each went to their respective classes, Tori got her economics class and her happiness went away at seeing Jade. Jade was sitting down at her desk looking very upset; Tori went over and took the seat next to Jade.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tori asked. Jade lifted her face up to see concerned chocolate brown eyes looking at her.

"Beck…" Jade started and Tori looked at her with so much anger.

"What did he do?" Tori all but growled. Jade smiled inwardly at this then answered,

"I don't think he loves me anymore."

"Did he ever tell you he loved you?" Tori asked a little bit calmer.

"Yea, but I don't think he means it." Jade said sadly.

"Then why are you still with him?" Tori asked. With that last question class started and Tori gave her attention to teacher, then Tori gave one last comment.

"I made the basketball team by the way." Jade smiled and went back to working while thinking about Tori's question.

**1 week later**

Robbie and Cat have texted each other frequently and hung out every chance they got. At the moment they are walking to school together chatting away. Robbie was wearing black skinny jeans and a red flannel shirt while Cat was in her red and black cheerleading outfit. All the cheerleaders' outfits were revealing in the bust area and the skirt came to mid-thigh.

"You think Jade and Tori will ever get together?" Cat asked Robbie. Robbie looks up to the sky as if he is thinking.

"Well Jade has to break up with Beck or have Tori steal her away from him." He said with a little chuckle. Then he cleared his throat and turned to Cat thinking if he was brave enough to ask her this question. _I can't do this. Yes you can Rob, just get your shit together, and ask her._ Robbie thought to himself. He put his hands in his pocket and opened his mouth to talk.

"Hey Cat…" Robbie started as Cat looked up at him with her adorable smile. He froze for a moment then gained his composer,

"Would...you...like...to umm go out tomorrow night with me? We can go to a movie and get ice cream afterwards." Robbie said.

"Like a date?" Cat asked with a wider smile.

"Yea, a date." Robbie said. Cat squealed and wrapped herself around Robbie's arm and leaned against him.

"Yes, I will go out with you." She said and blushed a little.

"Awesome." Robbie said as they continued walking to school for the basketball game.

* * *

Today is Tori and Becks first basketball game; they both were going to show off for Jade. Jade on the other hand was thinking about Beck and Tori. _Should I even still be with Beck? __**No, you're not happy and you like Tori.**__ But that's wrong she's a girl and I'm not gay. __**You're gay when you are with her. **_With that last statement the argument between her inner voices ended. She put on her cheerleading outfit and walked out the house to Becks car.

"Hey babe." He said in a cocky tone. Jade rolled her eyes and got into the car.

"So are you still hanging out with lezy Vega?" He asked more serious. Jade turned to him,

"Yes, I am and don't call her that, her name is Tori." She said while cutting a piece of paper with her silver scissors.

"Whatever and you better not give her more cheering than me when she plays." Beck said angrily.

"What if I do?" Jade challenged as she stopped cutting.

"You'll see." He said smiling as they drove to Hollywood Arts.

* * *

Tori was already in the gym warming up. Girls play before boys at home games at home games. At 4:30pm people were arriving and so was the opposing team. The cheerleaders were setting up 5 feet away from the basket. When 5:30 came around it was time for Hollywood Arts to play Northridge High. When the tip off started, Ryan hit the ball to Tori who dribbled the ball to the basket and scored the lay-up. It was like this most of the game, with the occasional short jumper and three-pointer from Tori, Lauren and Jordan. Northridge was also scoring, at half time the score was 30-26 with HA on top. When the half time break was over, Tori was pumped and ready to win this game. She tucked in her white jersey and got out on the court, ready to start the third quarter. Now HA's scoring basket is the one where the cheerleaders were. As the second half commenced Jade was smiling watching Tori play. When she saw Tori play defense in the first half all she could think was, _Look at her ass move._ Whenever a team of Tori's had to shoot, Tori would line up on the line and smile at Jade. After witnessing this, a Northridge player noticed this and got an idea. While Tori was dribbling she stole the ball from her and threw it at Jade. Tori ran the ball down and saved it before it went out of bounds and hit Jade. She couldn't stop her momentum, and she ran into Jade almost knocking her down. After gathering themselves, Jade whispered in Tori's ear,

"Get the bitch back for me." Then kissed Tori on the cheek and winked. Tori smirked and ran back on the court to play the rest of the game. Beck saw their exchange and became furious. _What the fuck, Vega is dead. _He thought as he put his shoes on for his game. The game ended and Hollywood Arts won 61-40, and the girl who tried to hurt Jade may need a new nose after Tori accidently hit her with the ball. The boys began to warm up; Tori walked over to Jade and said,

"When you are done cheering for that pathetic piece of trash you call a boyfriend, come hang with me." Jade nodded and Tori walked into the crowded bleachers. As the boys played the cheerleaders were cheering them on, but Jade wasn't cheering she was staring at Tori. Tori was staring at her too. During a foul shot Beck saw Tori blow a kiss to Jade and stick her mouth in between her first two fingers and move her tongue in between her fingers. Jade blushed and giggled then looked at him and stop. He acted like he didn't see that and winked at her and got an eye roll. Northridge missed the second foul shot and Beck got the rebound angrily. At halftime Jade and the squad did their routine. After that Jade found Tori, but there was nowhere to sit. Jade noticed that Tori's sweatpants were below her ass again and bit her lip. Tori looked at her and found it to be cute, tapped on her lap signaling Jade to sit there. Jade took the hint and sat on Tori's lap, Tori wrapped her arms around Jades waste.

"So, how do you like my game?" Tori asked

"It was really good; I think you are better than Beck." Jade answered.

"Think? You know I'm better than him." Tori said with confidence. When Jade didn't answer Tori began to tickle the head cheerleader.

"HAHAHA...Tori...HEHEHE…STOP!" Jade said while laughing. Tori just smirked and continued to do it.

"Nope, I'm not stopping until you say I'm better." Tori said. After a few more moments of tickling Jade gave in saying Tori was better. Tori stopped tickling her and rested her hands on Jades hips. Jade didn't mind and continued to watch the game with Tori. Tori could feel Jade leaning into her as they watched the game. When Tori saw that Jade was totally into the game she decided to let her hands travel down to Jades thighs and had her thumbs create circles on Jades thighs. When Jade felt hands on her thighs she tensed up. _What is she doing?_ Jade thought as Tori was making circles on her skin. Then Tori went a step further and moved her hands up Jades thighs under her uniform skirt. Jade looked down at Tori with wide eyes as Tori looked back at her with a smirk. While still looking into Jades eyes Tori wedged on of her hands in between Jades thighs spreading them apart. Jade looked Tori like she was crazy and Tori smiled as she began kneading the inside of Jades thigh. Jade tried to suppress a moan but it slipped and Tori got a sly smile and took her hands back. _That fucking tease!_ Jade thought but she didn't know that she said tease audible enough for Tori to here. _Oh yes I'm a tease and damn proud of it._ Tori thought as she leaned back on an open space behind her. Jade fell back because Tori wasn't there to hold her up. She tried to keep from falling but her hand fell on Tori's stomach and their faces were inches apart. The gym was empty now because the game ended with HA winning 60-58. They stared into each other's eyes what seemed like forever.

"Tori I…" Jade started but Tori was closing the space in between their lips and she got ready for a kiss she's wanted since she saw this tanned girl. But then someone yanked Jade from on top of Tori.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey peeps! Here with another update, its not as long as the one before cuz i'm tired from hanging out wit my friends lol but here it is enjoy, review and live ! :D

AN: I don't own these characters

* * *

Chapter 4

**Previously **

"_Nope, I'm not stopping until you say I'm better." Tori said. After a few more moments of tickling Jade gave in saying Tori was better. Tori stopped tickling her and rested her hands on Jades hips. Jade didn't mind and continued to watch the game with Tori. Tori could feel Jade leaning into her as they watched the game. When Tori saw that Jade was totally into the game she decided to let her hands travel down to Jades thighs and had her thumbs create circles on Jades thighs. When Jade felt hands on her thighs she tensed up. What is she doing? Jade thought as Tori was making circles on her skin. Then Tori went a step further and moved her hands up Jades thighs under her uniform skirt. Jade looked down at Tori with wide eyes as Tori looked back at her with a smirk. While still looking into Jades eyes Tori wedged on of her hands in between Jades thighs spreading them apart. Jade looked Tori like she was crazy and Tori smiled as she began kneading the inside of Jades thigh. Jade tried to suppress a moan but it slipped and Tori got a sly smile and took her hands back. That fucking tease! Jade thought but she didn't know that she said tease audible enough for Tori to here. Oh yes I'm a tease and damn proud of it. Tori thought as she leaned back on an open space behind her. Jade fell back because Tori wasn't there to hold her up. She tried to keep from falling but her hand fell on Tori's stomach and their faces were inches apart. The gym was empty now because the game ended with HA winning 60-58. They stared into each other's eyes what seemed like forever. _

"_Tori I…" Jade started but Tori was closing the space in between their lips and she got ready for a kiss she's wanted since she saw this tanned girl. But then someone yanked Jade from on top of Tori._

**NOW**

"What the hell are you doing Vega?" Beck says as he grabbed Jade by her arm to yank her off Tori.

"She wasn't doing anything Beck." Jade says annoyed.

"Shut the fuck up, I'll deal with you in the car." Beck says tugging her arm.

"Let her go." Tori says furiously as she gets up and steps to Beck. When Tori got up two of Becks teammates stepped in her way blacking her path. Beck walked out the gym while dragging Jade behind him. When Beck got to the parking lot, everyone was gone; he then threw Jade against his car.

"Why were you almost kissing Vega?" He asked angrily getting in Jades face. Jade sent him a glare and folded her arms.

"I wasn't, I just fell into her." Jade responded coldly.

"Whatever, you're just another whore I managed to date." He said. With that comment Jade slapped him hard in the face, and his head went to the side. Beck touched his face and looked into Jades cold green eyes then back handed her with so much force she went to the ground.

**Meanwhile in the gym**

Tori was staring at the two boys in her way of getting to Jade. Without warning Tori punched the skinnier of the two right in the jaw and knocked him out. The other boy tried to punch her back but she caught his wrist and twisted it. She let go and he went to the ground clutching his wrist when he looked up he saw Tori's shoe coming at his face and then black. _Self-defense classes and fighting boys all the time will get all people I don't asses beat. _Tori thought as she cracked her knuckles. _Now to find Jade_. With that last thought Tori ran down the bleacher steps and out of the gym.

**Parking Lot**

Jade is on the ground clutching her face with an angry expression on her face as she faces Beck. Beck looks and at Jade and lifts his foot to kick Jade, until someone said,

"Hey asshole." Beck turned around and was punched square in the face, earning a crack from his nose and with that he fell to ground knocked out. Tori brushed off her knuckles and rushed to Jades side.

"Are you okay?" Jade looked up and Tori saw Jades bottom lip was busted and bleeding. The sight of this made Tori angrier.

"I'm going to fuck his ass up." Tori said as she looked at Becks unconscious body.

"Don't, you'll get kicked off the team and you were just starting to turn your life around." Jade stated tiredly and painfully through busted lip. Tori softened up at this and sighed.

"Okay, let's get you home." Tori said and Jade nodded. Tori picked Jade up bridal style and started walking to the car. Jade smiled and leaned her head on Tori's shoulder. When they got to the car Jade looked amazed by the vehicle.

"This is your car?" Jade asked.

"Yep." Tori answered as she set Jade down to open the passenger side door for her.

"Thank you." Jade said with a slight blush as she went to sit down with Tori holding her hand the whole way.

"Anytime." Tori said as she closed the door and went to the driver's side and got in. As Tori drove home, Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder. Tori turned to her and smiled, then 10 minutes later they pulled into the West driveway. Tor cut off the engine and turned to Jade.

"You want me to walk you to the door?" Tori asked.

"No, I'm okay." Jade said and sat up. She stared into Tori's brown orbs which stared back into her emerald ones. Tori sighed and started scratching her head.

"Jade I like you a lot and I was wondering if…," Her sentenced was cut off when Jade captured her lips in a tender kiss. They separated after a few moments, Jade had a smirk on her face, while Tori was blushing and smiling goofily.

"I like you a lot too." Jade rested her forehead on Tori's. They stared into each other's eyes until they saw the front porch lights flicker signaling Jade to come inside.

"Pick me up to go to school tomorrow, basketball star?" Jade asked. Tori smirked and said,

"Yeah, what time?"

"7:00."

"Ok." Tori said with a wide grin on her face. Jade smiled in happiness, and leaned over to kiss Tori on the cheek.

"Good night." Jade said.

"Night gorgeous." Tori said. Jade got out of the car and texted Beck saying.

"If you didn't know already, WE. ARE. OVER!" She sent it and got to the front door and waved at Tori. Tori waved back and pulled out of the drive way and sped off home. _I can't wait to tell Cat, _Jade thought. As Tori was driving home she thought, _I can't wait to tell Robbie about this. _

**At the Vega home**

"You did what!" Robbie yelled when Tori told him what happened tonight.

"Yes sir, I Tori Vega kissed the Jade West, am I the man or what." Tori said to Robbie in her "I'm the shit" voice. Robbie laughed and gave his sister dap on what she accomplished.

"Wow that's amazing, shit I wish I could kiss Cat."

"Why don't you when you guys go out tomorrow night."

"Aite, that's a bet." Robbie said as Tori gave him a fist pump.

"Cool and I will see you in the morning, it's late and I'm tired." Tori said with a yawn.

"Ok Tor goodnight."

"Good night Rob." With that Tori went to her room and stripped to her boxers and sports bra and went to bed dreaming of Jade.

**Yep my Robbie has swag and is the man. I'm tired of him being portrayed as a geek lol well I hope you enjoyed this, click that review button and well do you! Peace**


	6. Chapter 5

Hey my manz (friends) I'm here with another update! Its long as hell cuz i wont be able to update til Monday. Got basketball tomorrow and so does my sis. So i hope you guys enjoy this :) (Also I dont kno why my dumbass keeps putting Bobby for Beck sorry guys)

AN: Don't own these characters

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning Jade was waiting for Tori to come pick her up. She told Cat about what happened and she was too excited for her. Tori came up the West driveway, and pulled up next to Jade and put the car in park and got out of the car. She was wearing black sweat pants that were sagging with a matching black sweat jacket and Air Jordan 11 Concords. Jade was wearing a black mini skirt with a white dress shirt that was button downed to her breast and 3 inch black heels making her Tori's height.

"Hey sexy." Tori says as her eyes look Jade up and down. Jade blushes and bites her bottom lip as Tori looks back at her face.

"Hey." Jade responds when she releases her bottom lip. Tori wraps her arms around Jades waist and brings her close so their faces are inches apart. Tori brushes a piece of Jades black hair from her face and captures her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Jade puts her hands on either side of Tori's face as she deepens the kiss. Tori licks her bottom lip as a way of asking for access to her mouth. Jade complied and opened her mouth and Tori immediately put her tongue in Jades mouth to explore every inch of Jades mouth. After minutes of battling for dominance in Jades mouth, they parted.

"Wow that was amazing." Jade said. _Beck never kissed me like that ever._ Jade thought. Tori smiled and said,

"Well I am an amazing kiss her." Tori said with smirk and Jade playfully hit Tori's arm for acting like she was the shit. Tori laughed and walked Jade to her side of the car and opened her door for her. After Jade was in the car she closed the passenger side door and went back to her side and started to drive to school . As they were driving Tori started to talk,

"You feel better?" She said looking at Jades lip it's a little swollen from their make out session but there was a cut on her lip.

"Yeah, I'll live and you don't have to kick Becks ass today, I'm fine." Jade said firmly. Tori chuckled and responded,

"Aite, but if he touches you or says something wrong to you he's dead."

""You're so cute when you're mad." Jade said and kisses Tori's cheek bone.

"Well I am cute and adorable in any mood." Tori said grinning and wiggling her eyebrows. Jade laughed and when she was done they were in the school parking lot as well as the rest of the school populous. It was sunny out and Tori pulled out her black sunglasses and got out to open the door for Jade. When Jade stepped out the car she stood next to Tori who closed the door and put her arm around Jades shoulder and started walking towards the door. Jade put her arm around Tori's slim waist as they walked. People were staring at them like they just came out the twilight zone, Jade glared at them and they all looked away but quietly talked about them. Tori was smirking the whole way to the door and class, when she saw Jade glaring at them she chuckled and started rubbing Jades arm.

"Don't get mad at them they are just jealous I stole the hottest girl in school and they so want my bad ass reputation." Jade laughed at Tori's comment as Tori shrugged shoulders,

"I'm just saying." Tori said and Jade shook her head and they arrived at Statistics class. Throughout the class they talked, laughed and got their work done. When the bell rang they left the class the same way they arrived in it. They walked out and saw Cat and Robbie and walked to them.

"Sup bro?" Tori said dapping up Robbie.

"Nothing much sis, just hanging with this cutie right here." He said pointing to Cat who blushed and giggled in response. They were in the same position Tori and Jade were, Robbie's arm was around Cats shoulder as she played with his fingers.

"Hey love birds!" Cat says happily. Jade and Tori smile and say hey to her, then they started to talk about any and everything. As they were talking Beck walks in and sees Tori all over his "girlfriend" and gets angry. He started to walk up to the four friends. While Tori was talking he hit her in the cheek, Tori knocked into Jade and let go of her to touch her cheek. She shook her head looked at Beck.

"What the fuck you little bitch." Tori said loudly causing the students in the hallway to look at her.

"Yeah, dude what the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Robbie asked angrily and leaving Cats side, who went to stand by Jade.

"My problem is your sister all over my girlfriend." Beck says furiously.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore, did you not get my text last night." Jade said coldly, and the hallway said "oooooooooo".

"Oh I got your shitty text and I don't believe it all, you told me you loved me remember." Beck said a little softer.

"I said it, but I didn't mean it." Jade said glaring at Beck.

"You little bitch…" He said as he came at Jade, but Tori got in front of Jade and punched Beck in the stomach who grabbed his stomach and doubled over. He saw Tori's foot coming at him and grabbed her ankle and swung her into the lockers. Tori fell to the ground with a thud. By this time kids crowded around and started chanting "Fight, fight, fight." Tori got up and put her fist up in a boxing position, Beck swung at her and she ducked the punch and came back up with an upper cut right to Becks jaw, he stumbled back into the lockers and Tori started to assault him with body shots. Then Principal Lane came and moved all the kids out of his way. When he sees who fighting he yells,

"Enough!" Tori is being pulled of Beck by Robbie. Beck slides up the lockers with his top lip busted and holding his stomach. When he was punched in the jaw by Tori, his bottom teeth went through his upper lip now his face is a bloody mess. Upon seeing who was involved in this altercation, Lane gets angry.

"Vega's and Oliver, in my office now!" Robbie and Tori walk to his office while Beck limps. In Lane's office Robbie and Tori plead their case and Beck tells his side of the story.

"Tori and Robbie I'm having a hard time believing you two, due to you guys past with this kind of thing." Lane says. Tori and Robbie are angry.

"Bullshit!" They both shout. Lane is furious at their outburst. While Beck smirks.

"I will not have you two shouting at me especially with such foul language." Lane says.

"This isn't fair, this prick attacked my sister with a sucker punch and you think she started?" Robbie scoffed and Tori added on to what he said,

"Lane if you want the truth, ask the kids in the halls they will tell you." Lane told the three to sit outside of the office while he called in Trina, Andre, Cat, Jade and Sinjin. They all confirmed Robbie and Tori's story and Lane gave Robbie and Tori a days' worth of detention and suspended Beck from 3 games. Tori is sent to the nurses' office so she can tend to her cut cheek and bruise on her back. Robbie goes with Cat to lunch. When Jade and Tori arrive to the nurses' office, she isn't there.

"I guess this means I have to fix you up." Jade says to Tori who smiles and sits on one of the beds in the nurses' office. Jade gets rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, a bag of ice and ace bandages. Jade puts the alcohol on the cotton ball and puts it to the right side of Tor's cheek and Tori winces at the sting of the alcohol.

"Thank you for standing up to Beck for me." Jade said putting a kiss on Tori's other cheek. Tori shrugged and said,

"It was no problem; I told you if he fucked with you I'd fuck him up." Jade smiled and started to blush at what she was about to say.

"Can you lift your shirt up so I can clean your back wound." She said with a blush on her cheeks. Tori got an idea and smirked; she took off her jacket and then took off her white t-shirt. Jade got wide eyed as she stared at Tori in her black sports bra and black sweat pants. He eyes went from Tori's neck to her well-toned six-pack. Tori smiled to the right side of her face and looked at Jade. Jade shook her head a little and went to Tori's back to see her bruise. Her lower back was red and a little bloody. She put the alcohol on another cotton ball and wiped down the bruised area with Tori wincing a little. After she was she put the pack of ice on that area and started to wrap the ace bandage around Tori's back and stomach. Still behind Tori, Jade thought _it's my turn to tease her._ Jade began kissing Tori's shoulder and moved to her neck as she finished wrapping her up. Tori moaned at what Jade was doing. Jade continued to kiss up Tori's neck and kissed under Tori's ear and bit her earlobe. Tori took in a breath air and leaned into Jade, Jade let go of her earlobe and whispered into Tori's ear,

"You're not the only person who can tease a person." With that she walked to put the items she used up. Tori fell backwards since Jade walked away and was looking at Jade upside down. Tori laughed and admired Jade, _She has great legs I wonder how they are spread apart and wrapped around my head when I'm…"_ Tori didn't finish her thought when she heard someone clear their throat. Jade was right above her and she tried to look under Jades skirt but was punched in the stomach by Jade. Tori rose up and turned to Jade still sitting on the bed.

"Ow! That hurt Jadey." Tori said like a five year old. Jade smiled at the nickname then glared at Tori.

"That's what you get for being a perv." Jade said. Tori laughed and then put her hands on either side of Jades hips and pulled her close. Jade put her hands on Tori's shoulders. Then Tori moved her hands to Jades ass and grabbed both cheeks and pulled Jade up as she stood up. Jade squeaked at Tori grabbing her ass and lifting her up. Now Jade has her legs wrapped around Tori's waist and her arms around Tori's neck. Tori is holding Jade up by her ass.

"You know, you are pretty light to have so much ass and boobs." Tori said smiling. Jade rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Tori. Tori leaned in at the same time and they started kissing heavily and Tori is grabbing Jades harder making Jade moan. Jades mini skirt was riding up and Tori was about push it up more, then the door opens and Beck comes in, he looked in pain and disgusted. Tori put Jade down who pulled her skirt back down. Beck glared at them and sat down waiting for the nurse. Tori put her clothes on and grabbed Jades hand to walk out on her way out Beck grabbed her arm. Jade turned back to see why Tori stopped. Tori motioned her to go on and wait for her outside the room. Jade nodded and let go of Tori's hand.

"What you want douche bag?" Tori asked angrily.

"I'm going to get Jade back just thought I would let you know." He said and let go of her arm. She walked to Jade and grabbed her hand walked to their next class together.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Tori responded and kissed Jades temple. _I hope, _was Tori's last thought as they went into class.

**How did you guys like it. See cuz i kinda suck at the whole kissing, making out, sex stuff and idk why seeing as i have a dirty ass mind. But anyway tell me how you liked everything. I take constructive criticism and review mi amigos/amigas they are like candy to me. And dont worry Trina Andre Cat and Robbie will b involved nxt chapter :) Deuces ! **


	7. Chapter 6

Omg! Sorry guys I didn't update yesterday, honestly I was being lazy about typing. So here is this update its the longest i have done since i did not update like i said. Hope you enjoy and review, i would really like to read what you truly think of this.

AN: Don't own these characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

**Later that night after the fight**

Robbie and Cat are entering the movie theater for their date. They are seeing Ice Age: Continental Drift because Cat had been talking about it all day. Robbie is wearing black skinny jeans, a red flannel shirt, and red vans. Cat is wearing short jean shorts and a pink shirt that says I love candy on it, with pink Toms on. They take their seats as the movie starts, as the movie begins Robbie's eyes go to Cat and he watches her. He watches how her eyes pop at surprising parts and how she laughs at the funny parts. Mid- movie Robbie puts his arms around Cats shoulders and she leans her head on his shoulder. They stayed like this until the movie was over, when they left the movie theater to walk to the Freezy Queen Cat put her hand in Robbie's and intertwined their fingers. Robbie looked down at Cat and blushes a little as he continued to hold her hand. When they got to the ice cream shop they ordered their ice cream, Cat got strawberry and Robbie got vanilla. They walked out the shop holding hands and eating their ice cream. As they were walking to Cats house, Robbie started to talk.

"Cat I just wanted to thank you for coming on this date with me." Cat looked up at him and smiled.

"It was no problem, I really like you Robbie." Cat said and started to eat her ice cream, while blushing. Robbie blushed,

"I really like you too." He looked down at Cat and saw she ice cream on her bottom lip. Robbie started to laugh at Cat, while Cat looked at him confused.

"You have a little ice cream on your lip." Cat gasped and started to get her mirror out of her purse, but Robbie stopped her.

"I will get it." He says as he gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his. He got rid of the ice cream with is thumb; he was staring right into Cats eyes. Then he leaned in and captured her lips with his, Cat dropped her ice cream and wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck as the continued to kiss and Robbie threw his ice cream to wrap his arms around her waist. They separated moments later for air, with blushes on both their cheeks.

"That was…wow." Cat stated taking Robbie's hand to continue their walk to her house. Robbie sighed, and gave her hand a tiny squeeze.

"Yeah, wow." Robbie said in a dreamy voice as he walked with her.

**At the Vega house**

Tori was getting ready to go pick up Jade to go out to eat. She put on her dark skinny jeans, white Ralph Lauren polo shirt, the matching jacket and brown polo boots. She went to open the front door but Robbie opened the door coming in the house smiling. Tori raised an eyebrow at this and turned to her brother.

"So, how did it go?" She asked. Robbie faced Tori and put his fist out for a bump. Tori bumped it with happiness.

"I see you Rob, doing big things now."

"We made out for a good five minutes before her parents came out to get her." Robbie says, and leaned against the wall looking at his sisters' appearance.

"Where are you going?" He asked looking at his watch it was 8pm.

"I'm taking Jade out to a drive in movie theater." Tori stated. Then asked

"Do I look okay?" Robbie looked at her up and down and then went over to wrap his hands around her shoulders.

"You look great, trying to get it in on the first date?" He asked joking and laughing. Tori playfully glared at him and punched him the arm.

"No just trying to look good Rob, take a few notes so you can get to second base with Cat soon." She laughed and went for the door.

"Whatever, womanizer." He said with a smirk

"Bitch!" Tori retorted

"Fluke bad ass!"

"Fluke, bullshit I'm the baddest bad ass to walk HA." As Tori ended their playful argument and walked out the door. Before she could get in the car her parents walked out the house.

"Where do you think you're going on a school night?" Mrs. Vega asked

"Out." With that comment Tori got in her car and sped off to Jades house. After driving 10 minutes she arrived at Jades house and got out to ring the doorbell. After a few moments Tori was looking at a man as built as a football quarter back with brown hair and green eyes. He looked like Jade in the eye and nose region, Tori assumed this man to be Jades father.

"Hi Mr. West." Tori said.

"Oh so you must be Tori Vega." He said in a semi serious tone but Tori held her ground and responded

"Yes, that would be me." Mr. West looked at her and said,

"Jade will be down, quickly, do you want to come in?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine standing here, waiting for her." Tori said then Jade came rushing down the steps.

"Sorry, to keep you waiting." Jade apologized as she walked behind her dad.

"It's no problem." Tori said.

"Dad, move so I can leave." Jade whined, he sighed and made way for his daughter.

"Bring her home by 11, and I would like to be formally introduced to you when you are to come here again, understood." He said to Tori.

"Yes sir." Tori said and walked with Jade to her car as the front door to the West house closed. At this time Tori took in Jades appearance. She was wearing a strapless dress that was navy blue at the top and black at the bottom, with black heels. The top pushed Jade's boobs up and Tori couldn't help but stare. When they both were in the car Tori spoke,

"You look really really really, and I mean really hot in that dress." She said driving to the drive in movie.

"Thank you, it makes certain parts pop, don't you think?" Jade said moving her chest forward causing Tori to look at her for a brief moment and almost roll her eyes in the back of her head. Then she regained focus and put her eyes on the road. It was a 20 minute ride to the place and Jade intended to make it a fun one. _Oh I'm so going to enjoy what I am about to do to the Tori Vega._ Jade thought and put her plan into motion. They came to a red light and Jade stretched her back forward pushing her boobs up and out, and Tori looked over to her wide eyed and with a little drool coming down her chin. After Jade was done "stretching" she looked at Tori and laughed.

"Tori, you a little drool right here." Jade said putting her thumb on Tori's bottom lip and trailing it down to her chin whipping off all of Tori's drool. Tori blushed and went back to driving now that the light turned green. _Whoa! I got Tori to blush, what else can I do?" _Jade asked herself. Ten minutes into the ride Jade moved her closet hand to Tori's knee and started raking her nails from Tori's knee to her mid-thigh. Tori to breathe little faster and started to mess with one of her eye brows with one hand while the other controlled the steering wheel. _Hmm I wonder what would happen if I went higher._ Jade thought, as she moved her hand up Tori's thigh, 3 inches away from Tori's private area. Tori began to breathe deeper as Jade moved her nails in that area and then when Tori thought it couldn't get any worse, Jade moved her hand on the inside of Tori's thigh. Tori now had two hands on the steering wheel and she was gripping it tightly.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked through clenched teeth. Jade looked at her with as much innocence as a kitten and Cat.

"Whatever do you mean Victoria?" Jade asked using Tori's whole name, then started to massage Tori's inner thigh and Tori couldn't help but moan. _Yes! I got her to moan._ Jade said happily in her mind. _Dammit! I so played into her hands by moaning._ Tori cursed herself mentally, and then with a sly smile Jade retracted her hand slowly and moved them to fix the top her dress. _Fucking Tease, _Tori thought. They had come to a stop sign and within two minutes they would be at their destination. Tori looked over to Jade and spoke,

"You know, that wasn't nice what you did to me?"

"Oh I know, and now you know how I felt at the basketball game."

"I will get you back for it."

"Really now?" Jade said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh, yeah but when you least expect it." Tori said with a sly smile, then started to drive and turned into the drive in movie theater. Tori parked to car and patted her lap to motion Jade to sit there. Jade took her seatbelt off and slid to Tori and sat on her lap with her back against the driver side door and her legs in the passenger's seat. Tori pecked Jade on the lips and put her right arm around the front of Jades waist. And Jade rested her head on Tori's shoulder as the movie began. They were watching The Great Gatsby which was a 2000 movie based on a book about Nick Carraway, a Midwesterner now living on Long Island, who finds himself fascinated by the mysterious past and lavish lifestyle of his neighbor, Jay Gatsby. He is drawn into Gatsby's circle, becoming a witness to Gatsby's obsession over Daisy and Gatsby's tragedy. They were really in grossed with the film with occasional make sessions and touching each other. By the end of the movie it was 10:30 and Tori needed to get Jade home, after kissing Tori a few more times Jade got into her seat and buckled up. The drive back home was quiet but in a good way, both were content about what went on tonight. In the middle of the ride Jade says.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight." She looks at Tori with a genuine smile. Tori glanced at her and smiled

"You're welcome and I will take you out anytime anywhere just as long as I'm with you." Tori says as she drives. Jade blushes

"I'm glad to hear that I will keep that in mind." And with that comment Jade was asleep. Tori glanced at her to see Jade was knocked out with her mouth slightly opened as she took in steady breaths of air. When they pulled up to the West house, Tori cut off the engine and went to Jades side of the car. Tori unbuckled Jade and picked her up bridal style out of the car and walked to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited, and then Mr. West appears and looks shocked.

"She fell asleep on the way back home and I didn't want to wake her, do you mind if I take her to her room." Mr. West approved and told her it's upstairs and the second door to the right. Tori nodded and went to Jades room but passed her little brothers room whose name is Aiden. Upon reaching Jades room she flicked on the lights and saw the room to be dark blue with various posters on it. Tori didn't fully scan the room because she wanted to tuck Jade into bed. She put Jade on her queen sized bed and put her under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Jade." She whispered and walked to the door; she looked one last time at Jade and turned out the lights. As Tori walked down the stairs and headed for the front door, Mr. West called her name.

"Tori?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for bringing Jade home safely and I suppose showing her a good time." He says

"Anytime Mr. West." She nodded to him and said bye and went to her car. _Now she's a keeper. _Jades dad thought as Tori sped off to her house.

**At the Vega residence **

Tori walked in the house and her parents were at the steps waiting for her.

"Victoria Vega, where on earth have you been?" Her mother shouted. Tori rolled her eyes and started to walk past them. Her father grabbed her arm to keep her in her place. He was a cop and knew how to keep a person where he wanted them. Tori rolled her eyes but stopped trying to go upstairs.

"Tori you need to quit acting like you don't have a minutes worth of common sense. Now your mother asked you a question where have you been?" Her dad in a serious tone, she looked at him with a glare and then answered.

"I went to take Jade West on un-official date." Tori grumbled, and then looked at her dad. He looked at his daughter with surprise; she doesn't really go on dates that don't end up with them finding someone in her room the next morning. Tori's mom was furious,

"This is terrible Tori, this coming home late thing is not working and then you were off with some skank of a girl." Tori's mom said shaking her head. Tori looked at her mom as if she was going to hit her, Tori's fist were clenched.

"A skank, Jade is not some fucking skank I picked up off the streets." Tori shouted and with that her pulled her by the back of her collar and took her to the living room. Mrs. Vega went upstairs to think about Tori. When they arrived in the living room, Mr. Vega through Tori to the couch and stood in front of her.

"The fuck is wrong with you Tori?" He asked angrily and concerned. Tori looked up at him with a scowl on her face.

"Nothing, I'm tired of moms assumptions of who I'm with and what I could be doing. I had a great time on "my date" and when I come home my happiness deflates because of her bitching."

"Don't say that word with your mother in the same sentence," He started, and Tori nodded.

"We are just trying to make sure you are safe and doing the responsible things outside of this house." He said and Tori nodded again.

"Now go to your room and get to sleep, you have school tomorrow." Mr. Vega commanded, Tori got up and walked to the steps. When her foot touched the first step, her dad called her.

"Tori?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"Is she pretty?" He asked looking at her. Tori turned to him and smiled.

"Na, she's beautiful." Mr. Vega smiled and waved to her to go upstairs. Then shouted,

"I WANT TO MEET HER!"

"YOU WILL." Was the response he got, he chuckled and walked back to the living room and thought, _The kid is starting to get her life together. _

**Trina's Room**

Trina is scrambling around to find some way to get Andre out of the house before her mom comes in.

"Andre jump out of the window!"

"Window? Fuck no, I could hurt myself." He said, and she got in his face,

"I can hurt you more." Andre flinched and knew this was true; he had been dating Trina for 3 months put was keeping it on the down low. They heard footsteps and Andre took his leap out of the window it was a 7-10 foot drop and he rolled when he hit the ground with a grunt.

"Damn, that shit hurt." He said and got up to run to his car and drive home. As soon as he jumped out, Mrs. Vega entered her room.

"Hey, you alright in here." Mrs. Vega asked. Trina looked up from the window and smiled

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks mom." With that Mrs. Vega left, and Trina sighed and went to bed happy to have been with Andre tonight.

**SO, how was it? Bad? To me it came out weird but let me know what you think and hit that review button. **


	8. Chapter 7

Hey peeps sorry i haven't updated in a brick! Not going to lie it was because of summer school homework, work, and straight up laziness. So here it is, hope you like it kinda don't but eh everyone has their own opinion.

AN: As we all know i own none of these characters

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**At the Vega House (Wednesday)**_

Tori was asleep in her bed when Robbie came in to her room. Robbie saw that his sister was knocked out and decided to wake her up so they wouldn't be late for school.

"Yo, Tor it's time to get up." Robbie says shaking Tori's shoulder. When the response was nothing he had to do what he had to get her up. Robbie jumped on Tori's bed while saying,

"Tori, Tori, Tori it's time to wakey, wakey so you can see Jadey Jadey today." He says like he is 5. Tori groans and opens her eyes to see her goofy brother jumping on her bed, she kicks him and he flies off the bed. There was a loud thud and groan from the floor. Tori looked over at her brother with a "the fuck?" look. He shrugs and gets up.

"It was the only way to get your fat ass up." Robbie said. Tori rolled her eyes and got up out of bed. She was in a sports bra and batman boxers. Tori loves superheroes, she has comics under her bed and posters of them in her room. Robbie took this as his time to leave and get dressed as well. Tori got in the shower, thinking of her date with Jade. After her shower she went in her room with a towel wrapped around her waist and opened her closet looking for what to wear. After a good five minutes Tori settled on black basketball shorts, a red shirt that said "Ball is my life", black socks that came below her calf muscle that said "Ball is life", boxers with basketballs on them and 2012 Retro White Fire Red Black Jordan's with a Chicago Bulls snapback. She walked out in the hallway to find Robbie in the same attire except his shirt and shoes were blue and his snapback was for the Orlando Magic. They walked down stairs together and went to the kitchen for breakfast. In the kitchen Mr. Vega is reading the paper in his cop uniform and Mrs. Vega is preparing their plates.

"Morning." The siblings said in unison as they walked in. Mr. Vega looked up from the paper to look at his children and laughed. Tori and Robbie looked at each other with confused faces.

"It's just you two are wearing a similar outfit I haven't seen this since you guys were 6, it's quite comical." He said with a deep chuckle.

"Well you know Rob and I had the same swag mentality today and we look great like this." Tori said putting her arm around her brothers' waist, while Robbie put his arm around Tori's shoulder. Mr. Vega shook his head and went back to his paper, while Mrs. Vega looked at them oddly. She looked them over and saw they were both sagging their shorts to middle of their asses.

"Robert and Victoria, are your pants not on your hip?" She glared at them. They both quickly pull their pants up and take the food from their mother. Before Tori could leave out of the door, her mother grabbed her arm. Tori turned to her mother with an angry expression, still upset for what she said about Jade last night.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night; I should have judged your new friend over the past ones you have brought to this house." Mrs. Vega said. Tori looked at her and sighed,

"Its ok mom, I shouldn't have been ignorant to you when I left and came back home."

"It's all right, just don't have it happen again or I will have your father beat you." Tori scoffed but nodded and went out to her car to see Robbie still there.

"You and mom cool?" He asked.

"Yea, we are. Now let's go to school, Jade and Cat are probably waiting for us." With that comment, they got in their cars and drove to Hollywood Arts.

Robbie and Tori parked their cars next one another when they got to the school parking lot. They got out and sagged their pants, then proceeded to the school. Tori's cap was on slightly to the left while Robbie's was in the opposite direction. They walk through the halls to their lockers where their girlfriends were. Upon arriving to their lockers they see their girlfriends showing some skin. Cat was wearing shorts that came to mid-thigh with pink shirt that stopped just above her belly button and it was very revealing in the chest area. Jade was wearing daisy dukes with an orange top that appeared to be a bra but it covered her chest. The shirt made Jades C cup boobs a lot bigger. Robbie and Tori exchanged looks of shock and continued to walk towards their girls. When they approached the girls they were attacked with hugs and kisses. After they separated Jade and Cat spoke.

"Hi." They said husky voices. Tori and Robbie gulped and then gained their composer.

"Hey." They said and leaned against their lockers.

"So why are you two dressed the same today?" Cat asked looking from Vega to Vega.

"Well great minds think alike and because we look great like this." Tori said giving her bro some dap. Cat giggled and grabbed Robbie by the arm and dragged him to their art class. Robbie didn't mind because he was staring right at Cats ass as they walked. Tori was still leaning against her locker and Jade stepped in between Tori's legs and put all her body weight on Tori and layed her head on Tori's shoulder.

"Wassup bay?" Tori asked Jade.

"I missed you." Jade said into Tori's neck. Tori chuckled

"We saw each other like 8 hours ago."

"I know, but I still missed you and I would like to thank you for carrying me to my room." Tori looked at her and shrugged.

"It was no problem, but how did you know it was me?" Tori asked. Jade looked up at her,

"My dad told me, he likes you a lot but my mom will be a different story." Jade said then added "I don't care what she thinks, I will still date you." Tori looked into Jades eyes and leaned down and kissed her tenderly it wasn't a long kiss but it was filled with a lot of love. When they parted Tori spoke,

"The same for me and my mom, my dad wants to meet you." Jades eyes grew wide and Tori laughed. Jade then glared at her and slapped her arm.

"This isn't funny it's very serious." Jade started, and then asked "When does he want to meet?"

"I'm going to tell them you are coming over Saturday." Tori said and then hugged Jade. "It's going to be ok; I'll be with you the whole way." When Tori said that, Jade blushed and kissed her on the cheek to say thank you. The bell was going to ring in 5 minutes and it was time to get to Calculus class. While walking to the stairs Tori got an idea, she went in front of Jade and bent down to indicate to jump on her back. Jade looked at Tori confused,

"Are you trying to give me a piggy back ride?" Jade asked.

"Yes I am, now hop your pretty is ass on my back." Tori said looking over her shoulder and lifting her cap to wink at Jade. Jade giggled and jumped on Tori. Tori straightened up and walked with Jade on her back down the stairs. It was two flights down the steps to get to Calc class. While walking Jade unwrapped her arms from Tori's neck and put her hand on Tori's jaw and tilted her head slightly to the right so her neck was open. _What is Jade up to, _Tori thought. Jade brushed the long locks of brown hair from Tori's neck and started to kiss the brown eyed girls neck. _Oh god that feels so good, _Tori said in her head. Jade continued to kiss the half Latina's neck and then licked all the way to Tori's earlobe. When Jade got her girlfriends earlobe she sucked and bit it and Tori couldn't resist a moan. When Jade heard this she smirked and stopped as Tori went down the final set of steps. Tori pouted and asked

"Why did you stop?"

"I stopped because it's fun to tease you Tor." Tori rolled her eyes and then got an idea. When they got to the last two steps, Tori let go of Jades legs for a quick second and the raven haired girl held on to Tori for dear life. Tori Laughed and repositioned Jade on her back and could feel Jades heart beating ten times faster than normal. Jade gave her a cold and tighten her legs around Tori's waist knocking some of the wind out of Tori.

"What the hell was that for Tori?" Jade asked angry. Tori giggled and responded

"That was for you teasing me so I teased you."

"You gave me a damn heart attack."

"That was the plan but sorry, forgive me?" Tori said as she set Jade down when they got to the classroom. Jade glared at Tori who was giving her the puppy eyes and a pout. While Jade did not say it aloud it was the cutest site she has ever seen. Jade sighed,

"I forgive you." Tori smiled and went to walk in to class, but before she walked in Jade whispered to her,

"Remember my dad wants meet you too. Hope you have a dress to wear." With that she walked past a frozen Tori and laughed all the way to her chair. The bell rang and Tori snapped out of her trance and went to sit next to Jade. _I hope she was playing about that dress comment; I strongly dislike them and only own one._ Tori hoped before class started.

It was Lunch Time and Cat and Robbie were waiting for Jade and Tori to meet them at their table. They were chatting about their music preferences.

"I just love Taylor Swift's music it may all sound the same but gives out different messages." Cat says to Robbie. Robbie nods his head in agreement to Cats statement and says

"I really like the singer Frank Ocean his music is gender neutral so anyone can sing his songs." Cat considered this and understood what Robbie was saying. Robbie started singing "Thinking about you" to Cat who leans on his shoulder while he sang.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_

_Excuse the mess it made, it usually doesn't rain_

_In Southern California, much like Arizona_

_My eyes don't shed tears, but, boy, they bawl_

_When I'm thinkin' 'bout you_

_(Ooh, no, no, no)_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_

_(You know, know, know)_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout you_

_Do you think about me still?_

_Do ya, do ya?_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_

_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

_Or do you not think so far ahead? (Ahead)_

_'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever (Oooh, oooh)_

Before he could sing some more, Cat leaned up and kissed him with so much force it surprised Robbie, but then he relaxed and kissed her back. They parted and Cat says,

"That was so beautiful you sounded just like him." Robbie chuckled,

"I can sing a little but Tori is the better singer. Do you sing?" Robbie asked and Cat nodded and before Robbie could ask her to sing she started to,

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

_Finally I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship [shit] bare_

_See how I leave with every piece of you_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch_

_And it's bringing me out the dark_

_The scars of your love remind me of us_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_I can't help feeling_

_We could have had it all_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

_Rolling in the deep_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

_You had my heart inside of your hand_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me_

_And you played it, to the beat_

Cat stopped and smiles like a little kid and blushes. Robbie's jaw is on the floor and it takes him a couple minutes to get his words straight.

"Cat, that was amazing you sounded so good." Cat giggles and pushes Robbie in the arm a little making him move. They laugh and Jade and Tori arrive.

"What up bro and Lil Red?" Tori ask sitting down and Jade follows.

"Nothing we just learned that we both can sing and he said you can too." Tori blushes at the comment and Jade quirks and eyebrow at her in curiosity. They eat their food and get ready for the last period of the day that they all had together…Gym. Today in gym they were playing basketball, they got on their designated teams which was Cat, Jade, Sinjin, Beck and Ryder. The other team was Tori, Andre, Trina, Burf and Ryan. The game wasn't serious at first they were just playing around having fun until Tori got the ball and went past Beck and scored. Everyone in the gym siced, (over exaggerated), what Tori did because Beck is supposed to be the "best" at HA. Beck got angry and that's when the game became physical. When Beck got the ball be backed Tori all the way to the basket and was about to dunk for the game point but Tori knocked the ball out of his hand and started to go to her basket, Beck ran after her and when Tori went up for the lay-up Beck jumped to block it and missed and hit Tori in the face making her hit the floor face first. It appeared to be an accident but Beck did it on purpose. Mr. Stevenson blew the whistle as Jade, Cat, Robbie, Trina and Andre ran to Tori. By the time they got to her she was already up and in Becks face. Her right cheek bone was bleeding because the cut was reopened from their last altercation. When Beck saw Tori all in his face her got in hers, they stared at each other and Tori shook her head and pushed passed Beck to go to the locker room. Jade, Cat and Trina followed behind her to make sure she was ok; when Jade passed him she gave him a hard shove and glared at him. He smirked and watch her run into the locker room. _My plan has been set in motion. _Beck thought as he went to the boys' locker room.

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Aite? Hit that review button and tell me wassup til next time my manz **


	9. Chapter 8

Hey my manz out there I'm back and seriously I'm sorry I haven't updated and here is why and I'm going to b honest so 1. I'm lazy as hell 2. I have so much college shit to do like these applications ruin time and sleep. 3. Basketball and school work are getting crazy. I'm sadly one of those smart kids so i take all these college level classes as a senior and its getting me but fear not i will be free from it soon 4. Well i have no four so i will end why i haven't updated. Anyways Thank you so much for your reviews it makes me so happy to know my story is good and doesn't suck lik i thought it would so here you go ppl ! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters sadly or anything that involves Victorious.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_2 weeks later_

After the whole Beck incident things were going pretty good for Tori and Jade. They were always together laughing and smiling, they were walking towards their English class when Tori had a question to ask Jade.

"Hey Jade, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Tor." Tori looks around and scratches the back of her head. Jade raises an eyebrow at Tori's nervousness.

"Umm...Would you like to come over to dinner to meet my parents?"

"Yes!" Jade answered, then continued "And can you come over my house to meet my dad and mom?"

"Of course my lady." Tori answered and bowed. Jade laughs and nudges Tori's head.

"Alright Madame Dork, what day and time am I to be over?" Tori stands back up and says

"Since today is Thursday, I'm saying Saturday at 7."

"Ok that's cool now let's get to class." Tori nods and wraps her arm around Jades waist and they walked into class.

_At lunch_

"Hey Cat, you want to come over my house and meet my parents?" Robbie asks as they sit down with their food. Cat claps her hands together and starts to jump up and down in her seat.

"Yes yes, Robbie of course I will come over." She says and leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Cool." They begin to eat their fries when Jade and Tori approach with their lunches.

"Hey Kitty and broski." Tori says as she sits down, she daps Robbie up and begins to eat.

"Hey Robbie and Cat." Jade says and starts to eat her pizza.

"So Tor, Cat is coming over to meet the rents." Robbie says.

"Really? Jade is coming over too, Saturday at 7." Tori respond.

"Oh true, is it ok that Cat comes that day and time too?"

"Yea it's cool."

"Bet."

"Bet."

As they continue to talk Beck walks in and looks at their table making eye contact with Tori and Robbie. Tor and Rob stopped talking and looked back at him. Beck stopped and glared, Tori began to stand up but Robbie stood up and put his hand on his sister shoulder while Jade grabbed her hand. Beck laughed to himself, shook his head and walked away. Tori sat back down angry.

"Fuck that Johnny Depp wannabe." Tori said angrily as the rest of them started laughing.

"What?" She asked. Cat, Robbie and Jade took a couple minutes to compose themselves.

"Tori that comparison was to spot on." Cat says giggling. Jade and Robbie agreed. Tori's anger went away as she too had to laugh at what she said.

_Saturday_

Tori was getting herself ready for dinner with Jade, Cat, Rob, Trina and her parents. Yesterday was amazing, the basketball team beat LA high school by 30, and they are now in the playoffs. Her grades were at the top, she got a 4.0 for the first time since 9th grade. Tori's parents were so happy and proud of her that they bought her new snapback and shoes. Tori put on her eye liner on and looked at herself in the mirror. She has on loose blue jeans with a red and yellow Spain Ralph Lauren (Polo) shirt on, with black Ralph Lauren boots on. Her jeans were sagging a little so you could see her flash (the superhero) boxers. Tori walks out of her room and sees Robbie in a similar outfit except his shirt was for Italy and was blue, also his boxers were captain America ones.

"Aye! We look good bro." Tori says.

"I'm too hip, were the bait." Robbie says as they walk down the steps. Mr. and Mrs. Vega look at their children and laugh. Tori and Robbie sigh and look at each other.

"What do we not look good?" They say at the same time. That took the Vega parents over the edge and the busted out laughing. Tori and Rob waited for their parents to get their lives together. Mr. Vega was the first to recover.

"Guys you look fine but what's with dressing like one another what are you guys seven?"

"No, it's just our girls like us like this sometimes." Robbie says with a little pout. Mrs. Vega finally recovered and spoke.

"You two just remind us of when you were little, always together, finishing each other's sentences, getting into trouble, and running around Wal Mart naked." She says with a laugh.

"MOM!" Tori and Robbie screamed.

"Please don't bring that up or any embarrassing stories." Tori pleaded. Mrs. Vega laughed and went to the kitchen to help Trina with the last of the food. Five minutes later the doorbell rang, Tori and Robbie raced to the door pushing and shoving trying to see who will answer the door first. It ended up being Tori who won and they both stood side by side as Tori opened the door. As the door opened Robbie and Tori's jaws dropped. There standing in front of them are two beautiful women. Cat had her down with a dress as red as her hair. The dress was a halter corset red satin dress accompanied with her black three inch heels. Jade was in a blue strapless party dress, but it was a little long so it covered 3/4s of her thighs. After two minutes of checking out their girlfriends, Rob and Tor got their lives together and let the girls in.

"Hey hotties with the bodies." Tori and Robbie say waggling their eyebrows. Both girls blushed and looked away from their respective others. Mr. Vega comes from behind his children and hits both of them upside the head at the same time. Both Tori and Robbie wince and look at their dad.

"You two no better to not speak to ladies like this." He says shaking his head and then extends his hand to Jade,

"Hi, I'm Mr. Vega and you must be Jade." Jade took his hand and shook it firmly

"That I am." She responds. Mr. Vega then goes to Cat who goes to hug him tightly. He chuckles and pats her on the back.

"And you must be Cat," Cat released him and said

"That's me!" Mr. Vega laughed and said

"Well come to the kitchen the food should be ready." He begins to walk in the direction of the kitchen leaving the teens behind.

"You look really beautiful Jade."

"Yea, Cat you're gorgeous." The Vegas compliment their girlfriends. Jade and Cat blush again and look at their dates.

"You two look good too I love the boots." Jade says and Cat agrees. Tori and Robbie grab their girlfriends' hands and lead them to the kitchen. Mrs. Vega just put down the last plate and looked up to see her kids stunning girlfriends.

"Oh my gosh, my children somehow found beautiful looking girls that put up with their foolishness, Hi I'm Mrs. Vega." Jade and Cat laughed Mrs. Vegas comment and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Cat." and "I'm Jade". They all sat down at the table with Mr. Vega at one end of the table and Mrs. Vega at the other. Tori sat in the middle of Jade and Trina, while Cat and Robbie sat opposite of them. They said grace and began to eat. As they were eating Mrs. Vega started asking the girls questions.

"So Jade how did you get my Tori so tamed?" Everyone at the table laughed but Tori and Robbie made a whip noise. Tori rolled her eyes and continued to stuff her face.

"I have no idea really, maybe it's because she knows I can beat her up when I need to." Tori swallowed her food and scoffed. The Vega parents laughed at Jade and Tori's playfulness.

"Cat, what got you hooked on this kid Robbie?" Mr. Vega asked, Cat smiled brightly and answered.

"Robbie was really nice and sweet to me all the time. I also like how goofy and nerdy he can be at times." Robbie blushed at Cats comment but continued to eat. While eating Jade moved her hand on Tori's thigh and began moving it up and down. Tori nearly choked on her food at this action she looked at Robbie and it seemed that he was getting the same treatment. As Trina was talking wildly about her day, Jade was getting bolder with her hands and settled it right next to Tori's most private area. She began to lightly scratch that area. _Oh my damn she's trying to kill me_. Tori thought, Robbie was not fairing to well either, Cats hand was on the inside of his thigh. _Please don't tent now Rob control yourself._ Whenever Tori or Robbie looked at Cat or Jade, they were given innocent looks and smiles. As dinner was coming to a close Mrs. Vega said they were going to the living room, before getting up she asked who was getting the dessert.

"I will!" Tori and Robbie said at the same time getting up so fast they put speedy Gonzalez to shame. Cat and Jade winked at each other and smiled. As Tori and Robbie got up everyone in the room had a full view of their boxers. Mrs. Vega got up and slapped both of their asses so hard, Jade, Trina, Cat and Mr. Vega winced.

"Ow!." They said.

"Victoria Marie and Robert Jacob Vega what did I tell you about this? Pants at your waist at all times no one wants to see your superhero underwear especially your girlfriends." She says as she leaves the kitchen to the living room. Tori and Robbie blush in embarrassment as Jade and Cat try to contain a laugh. When they enter the living room Robbie and Tori give everyone a piece of lemon pound cake and sat down. Jade was in Tori's lap and Cat was in Robbie's, Mr. and Mrs. Vega sat side by side.

"So who wants to hear about Tori and Robbie running around naked at Wal Mart?" Mrs. Vega said smiling as her children hide their faces in their hands.

"Oh I would love to, wouldn't you Cat?" Jade says a little evilly, Cat nods and Mrs. Vega begins the story.

"So Tori and Robbie were five and we went to Wal Mart for Trina so she can get a toy, Tori and Robbie were complaining about how boring this was and got pouty and angry. So they decided to have fun and decided to shed off their clothes and running naked all around Wal Mart, it took 15 minutes and four employees to chase and put them back in their clothes." She smiled at the memory while Jade is looking at Tori holding in a laugh then explodes laughing at Tori.

"Oh my gosh do you have a picture?" She asks

"Of course." Mrs. Vega says and gets two pictures out and hands one to Jade and one to Cat. It was a picture of a little Tori and Robbie nude as the day they were born climbing a rack of clothing. Cat and Jade laugh and put the pictures in their purses.

"Mom, why? This is so embarrassing." Tori complained

"Sorry honey but embarrassing you is in my job description." At this point it was 10 p.m. meaning Jade and Cat needed to be home. Mr. and Mrs. Vega bid them a good night. Tori and Robbie walked Jade and Cat to Jades car.

"So I guess I will see you on Monday." Tori said to Jade

"Yea and thanks for inviting me over I had a good time." She said smirking. Tori stepped to Jade to the point that Jade was on the car. Tori put her hands on either side of Jades head and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I will get you back for what you did today, cause even though it was hot, it was unfair."

"Mhm, sure you will." She said as she took Tori's face in her hands and began to kiss Tori. Tori wrapped her arms around Jade's waist and kissed her harder. Tori's hand went to Jade's ass and gave it a squeeze which gave her a moan from Jade. Then the door opened up and Mrs. Vega came out.

"Robert and Victoria." Tori pulled away from Jade and so did Robbie since he was making out with Cat.

"Yes mom." They said as if they were five.

"Please tell these young ladies a proper goodbye and I will forget what I just saw." They mumbled out a yes ma'am and told their girlfriends goodbye. To Tori and Robbie it was one the best nights of their lives.

_Monday_

The Vega siblings arrive to school with sagging jeans, Jordan's and black Nike jackets. Robbie went to find Cat, while Tori went to search for Jade. She saw Jade arguing with a girl and got angry. She walked up to the pair and stepped in between it.

"Why you all up in my girls face?" Tori asked angrily. The girl in question looked at Tori and laughed.

"Vega, you don't remember me?" Tori looked confused then looked again. The girl had piercing brown eyes, long curly dark brown hair that was a little bit longer than her own, she was shorter than her about 5'5, she had curves to die for, she has a girly girl but tomboyish style, wearing jeans, a nice shirt and Concords.

"Anika Kobe?" Tori asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"That's right and I believe your current girlfriend used to be my best friend." Anika said smiling at Jade.

"Whatever bitch, you know I want nothing to do with you." Jade said with a hint of venom in her voice. Anika walked away without another word. Tori turned to Jade in shock and said

"Your ex-best friend is my rival in basketball." Jade was as shocked as Tori. _This is going to be a long year._ Tori thought as she walked with Jade to class.

**And that's where I end it. Sike naw I'm not cruel…well not that cruel.**

As they walk to class, they see Anika in Sikowitz room sitting where they sit. There was an extra desk next to theirs so Anika took it. Tori and Jade rolled their eyes and sat down. Anika looked at them with a smirk.

"So how did Ms. ThinkSheCanBall get the Jade West?" Anika asked.

"Well because I'm good looking you aren't and I can ball don't fake on me." Tori said Anika laughed and went to touch Jades hand. Jade swatted it away and gave her look that made Tori want to curl up in a ball.

"Don't you dare touch me, we are not fucking cool. You may be in this class but I will act as if you do not exist got it." Anika gulped and nodded. The class went on by silently as did most of the day did too. Tori and Jade went to the gym to practice for their respective sports. Tori went to the locker room to see Anika getting dressed as well.

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked

"Oh Coach let me come to practice and try out." Anika answered. Tori laughed and said

"Good luck and even you do make the team I'm starting over you."

"We will see." Anika said. They went on the court and got ready to play five on five. They stood by each other waiting for the ball to get tipped off. _Game on._ They both thought as the ball was tipped and they went to play. Practice ended with an exhausted Tori and Anika going to the locker room. They got dressed gave each other glares as they exited. Tori went to Jade and grabbed her bag and walked her out to the car. Anika was left to look at them and her mind wondered. _How will I get Jade back as a friend?_Beck saw the whole thing at practice and got a smile on his face.

"Oh change in plans now." He whispers to himself.

**Now I end it there I'm so tired and have school tomorrow eww so hope to see you soon. Also click that review button and tell me how you feel! My minds telling me nooooo but my body my bodys tellin me yeaaa. Yep i mean feelings lik that. lol kidding Deuces my manz**


	10. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in 4 months! Basketball, College apps and acceptances and shear laziness got in the way. I hope you like this update and also R.I.P Victorious you will be greatly missed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters we all know this. **

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

**Vega House**

Tori wakes up to her alarm, which is playing Neva End by Future ft. Kelly Rowland, she quickly turns off and stretches. She gets up and walks to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. Her thoughts begin to wonder to Anika. "_I do not like the fact that Anika is here at all and I feel Jade is holding something back about their ex-friendship." _After cleaning brushing her teeth, Tori went back to her room to put on her green lantern boxers, black cargo pants, green lantern symbol shirt and black and gray Nike HyperFuse. _I'm feeling the super hero vibe today. _Tori thought as she looked at herself in the mirror and walks down the steps to the kitchen to pick up her breakfast and leave out with Robbie. When she gets down stairs she sees her breakfast, which consist of two granola bars and an apple and that her parents were nowhere to be seen. This only happens when her parents both have business trips to go on. Tori called Robbie down to tell him it's time to go to school. Robbie came down in dark black skinny jeans, with a blue flannel shirt and blue chucks. They got their food and went to their respective cars and drove to school.

**At School**

Tori and Robbie arrived to Hollywood Arts, gave each other dap and went looking for their girlfriends. Tori went to see if Jade was at her locker but she wasn't there, confused she went to her locker to get her things for class. When she bent down to get her math book she felt a pinch on her ass, angered that someone had the nerve to touch her, Tori turned around with her fist ready to punch who this unknown person was. When she turned around she saw her girlfriend smirking at her. Tori sighed and unballed her fist as Jade giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tori asked Jade still kind of upset.

"Your face when you turned to hit me was classic." Jade said imitating Tori's face causing Tori to huff at her but smile at Jades playfulness. Tori closed her locker and put her arm around Jades waist and pulled her close to her body.

"Now that's two times I have to get you back." Tori said kissing Jades' neck.

"Oh I'm so scared of you Vega."

"Well you should be." Tori said on Jades neck causing Jade to shiver. Tori puts her arms around the slightly shorter Jade while Jade put her arm around Tori's slim waist and they begin to walk to math class. When they get to class they see Anika sitting at their table, it's for four people but no one sat with them because the flirting they did was too much. Tori rolls her eyes and Jade lets out a deep sigh and they go to sit down. Anika smirks as she watches the couple come sit where she is. She watches as Tori and Jade put their books on the table and Tori pull out Jades' chair so she can sit down and then sits in her chair. Anika rubs her hands on her skinny jeans and straightens out her Great Britain polo shirt and then speaks.

"Hi Tori, Hey Jade." She purrs Jades name out and Tori balls her fist on the desk and is tempted to go at Anika but Jade put her hand on Tori's thigh and rubs to calm her down. Tori feels a hand on her thigh and looks at Jade. She lets out a deep breath and turns back to Anika.

"Be lucky she is here or you would've been on the floor crying." Tori says.

"Please Tori, you couldn't do a single thing to me and Jade… well Jade likes it on the floor." Tori felt Jades nails dig into her thigh.

"Anika keep talking and you will feel what I do to you."

"Tori calm down I'm only messing with Jade right Jade?" Anika says as she looks at Jade. Jade glares at Anika and through clenched teeth says

"Yes." Tori looks at Jade who rubs her arm and continues, "Tor its fine seriously, this is the way Ani talks."

"Ani?"

"That's what she called me when we were friends and for other things." Anika says waggling her eyebrows.

"Anika you are pushing it and I cannot hold back Tori if you continue." Jade says holding Tori's hand. Tori looks as if steam could come out of her nose. Anika puts her hands up in an "I surrender" fashion and goes to paying attention to the lesson. Jade continues to hold Tori's hand and kisses her cheek as they listen to the teacher.

**In the Hallway**

It's the end of second period and everyone is heading to lunch. Jade and Tori are walking with Cat, Robbie and Andre. Tori sees Anika and Beck talking, and that makes her highly suspicious. She nudges Jade to look over where she sees them. Jade looks over and is confused,

"I didn't know they were friends." Jade says.

"I don't think they are, but nothing can come good from those two being together." Jade agrees and they continue their walk to the Asphalt Café.

Beck and Anika

"Hey overheard you used to know my ex-girlfriend Jade." Beck says as Anika is at her locker. Anika closes her locker and turns around to see who is speaking to her. She looks Beck up and down and laughs.

"Jade used to date you? No wonder she went for Tori as soon as she saw her." Beck looks at Anika in shock and then gains his composer.

"So I was wondering do you want Jade back as a friend?"

"Of course I do why do you ask?"

"Well I have a plan to get Jade to break up with Tori and then we both can have her."

"I'm listening." Beck tells Anika the plan and Anika looks at him like he is crazy,

"You really think that getting Jade to cheat on Tori and to come crawling back to you will work?" Beck looks confused then answers,

"Well...yeah, you have a better idea?"

"Yes I do actually." Little does Beck know that this plan will not benefit him in the end.

**School Parking Lot**

Cat and Robbie were leaning against Robbie's Corvette. Cat was in between Robbie's legs while Robbie had his hands on Cats' hips.

"I'm going to miss you this weekend." Cat says putting her head on Robbie's chest and can hear the vibrations coming from it due to his chuckling.

"It's only two days Kitty."

"But two is too long."

"How about we go to the park Sunday afternoon?" Cat popped her head off Robbie's chest with a big smile on her face.

"Really?"

"Really." Cat clapped her hands together and squealed. She then leaned up to Robbie and kissed him. Robbie put his arms around Cats waist and brought her closer deepening the kiss. Cat put her hands on either side of Robbie's face and licks Robbie's lips asking for entrance which Robbie happily gives. This goes on for two minutes until someone clears their throat. Cat steps back from Robbie to see Tori and Jade smiling at them. Cat blushes and Robbie glares at his sister.

"Cock blocker."

"Rob swerve, you guys need to get a room and I believe you have to get Cat home." Robbie sighed and shook his head. Cat and Robbie said goodbye to Tori and Jade and got into Robbie's car and were to off to Cats house. Tori laughed as she watched her brother and friend leave, and then turned to her girlfriend.

"Ready to go to my house?"

"Why are we going to your house?" Jade asked

"It's a surprise."

"Ok be lucky its Friday so my dad and mom do not care if I'm out late."

"Whatever get your ass in the car." Tori says with a wink and opens Jades car door. Jade punches Tori's arm and gets in. They speed off to Tori's house but didn't see Anika smirking going to her car.

"I think your mom would care if you were out late with your _girlfriend_ Jade." She says as she drives off.

**Vega Residence**

Tori pulls up to see Robbie's car in the drive way and that her parents are not back yet. She smiles and turns off the ignition and goes to get the door for Jade so she can step out of the car. Jade gives Tori a peck on the lips and walks behind Tori as they go to the house. Upon entering they see Robbie knocked out on the sofa in the family room. They giggle at him and go up to Tori's room. Tori flicks on the light her room and Jade sees she's dating an eight year old boy. She sees super hero posters all over Tori's walls with a few pictures of hot girls. Her bed has Wonder Woman bedding and her face and boobs are Tori's pillow case. Jade shoots a glare at Tori, who looks at her confused.

"Tori is there a reason why your pillow is another woman's breast?"

"Ummm… I imagine it's you?" Tori says scratching the back of her neck. Jade huffs and sits on Tori's Batman computer chair. Tori sighs and goes to get a movie for them to watch then stops, she sees Jade on her lap top and sees this as her opportunity to get Jade back. Tori creeps behind Jade wraps her arms around the pale goddess waist. Jade is about to yell at Tori, but stops when she feels hands on her breast, she tries to stifle a moan but one escapes her when she feels Tori's slender hands give her breast a hard squeeze. Jade leans her head back on Tori's shoulder to kiss her girlfriends neck but Tori pulls back causing Jade to fall back but Tori catches her easily.

"Gotcha back babe." Jade glares at Tori but is smiling.

"Jerk."

"I'm your jerk." Tori giggles and Jade laughs and slaps Tori in the stomach.

"Go get a movie for us to watch dork." Tori picks up Jade and puts her on the bed. Tori salutes to Jade goes to retrieve a movie, Jade laughs at her girlfriends goofiness and lays down. Tori returns with the animated Justice League movie. Jade doesn't know much of about super heroes so Tori took this as a day to educate her.

"We are watching this?" Jade says holding up the VHS tape.

"Yes we are, it's to get you on my level of intelligence when comes to the world's greatest heroes."

"You mean become a nerd like you?" Jade says while laughing, Tori sticks her tongue out at Jade and then lies down on the bed with her. Tori claps her hands and the lights turn off and she starts the movie. When the movie gets to the island of Themyscira, where Wonder Woman is from, Tori gets excited. Jade looks at Tori like she is crazy and whispers,

"What is so special about her?"

"Well for one she is gorgeous, and two she is my favorite super hero." Jade rolled her eyes at Tori's explanation, and then Tori said,

"Plus I think you and her are alike except your beautiful and her boobs do not compare to yours." Jade blushes at Tori's comment and kisses Tori on her neck. They sit in comfortable silence until the movie comes close to the end. Tori sees how engrossed Jade is with the movie and starts to move her hand under Jade's skirt towards her ass. She gives it a hard squeeze causing Jade to jump and look at her with her mouth open.

"Why would you do that?"

"Why would I not your ass is asstastic!"

"Asstastic?"

"You know the word fantastic; I just replaced the fan with ass."

"You are weird." Jade says straddling Tori's waist. Tori puts her hands on Jade's hips and looks at Jade confused, then Jade leans down and kisses Tori hard. Tori is taken off guard and the kisses back with the same intensity. She licks Jade's lips asking for entrance and Jade complied and opens her mouth. Tori pushed her tongue into Jade's mouth and fights with Jade's for dominance. While they were kissing Jade unhooks Tori's cargo pants belt and unzips her pants. Tori lifts her hips so Jade could slip her pants off her hips. Jade breaks the kiss to slide of Tori's pants and Tori whimpers at the loss of contact from Jade's lips. Jade slides off Tori's pants and sees her green lantern boxers. Jade laughs and gives Tori a "are you serious" look. Tori growls and pulls Jade closely attacking her neck with hot, wet kisses. Jade moves her long raven hair out of the way to give Tori more access to her neck. Tori begins to unbutton Jade's shirt and quickly discards of it where her cargos are. Tori takes her mouth from Jade's neck to see two voluptuous mounds in her face covered in a black lace bra. Tori looks at Jade who nods at her. Tori sits up and wraps her arms around Jade and begins to kiss and lick the top of Jade's breast, Jade throws her head back and tangles her hands in long brown hair. Tori goes to unhook Jade's bra until the door slams open and the lights flicker on. Jade and Tori stop and look to the door to see a very angry Mrs. West.

"Mom!" Jade yells as she jumps off of Tori and puts her shirt on the continues,

"Why are you here and how did you get in?"

"The curly haired one let me in and I got a call saying you were here with your girlfriend." Mrs. West spat the word out. Tori puts on her pants and then in a flash is next to Jade holding her hand.

"Do NOT touch my child." Mrs. West said to Tori. Tori did not move and held on to Jade tight. Mrs. West was not having this and took Jade by her arm and snatched her away from Tori. Jade screams at her mother and yells for Tori who could not help her. Tori felt useless and she hated that feeling. She heard the door slam and Robbie came up the steps to her room,

"Tori I'm sorry I didn't know she would do this."

"It's ok Rob. I'm going over there now." Tori says as she puts on her shoes and jacket and walks out to her car. The short trip to West house had Tori's heart beating fast. Tori knocks on the door and is greeted by Mr. West. Mr. West puts his finger on his mouth and urges Tori in. Tori comes in and Mr. West whispers

"You can go to Jade's room just do not make a sound I will try to keep her mother busy." Tori nods and goes to Jade's room. Tori makes her way to Jade's bed to see her lover asleep. Tori shakes Jade lightly

"Jade." Tori whispers. Jade's eyes snap open and she throws Tori on the floor.

"Shit." Tori whisper-curses.

"Jade was that?" Mrs. West asks hearing the noise.

"My books fell off my desk."

"Ok." Was the response given. Jade sighed and then looked at Tori.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course." Tori said with a smirk.

"I see." Jade says as she rushes over to Tori to give her and a long kiss, which Tori returns equally. After two minutes Jade pulls back and sits on her bed. Tori walks over to the computer chair and take a seat.

"Why so far away?" Jade asks. Tori looks to her and then the bed,

"I didn't think you wanted me in the bed with you after your mom walked in on us. I thought it might make you feel awkward." Jade laughs and says

"Oh no I'm over that, now come here, I won't bite…yet." Tori gulps and goes to sit on the bed with Jade who lays down signaling Tori to lay down with her. They cuddle and whisper to each other, and then Jade hears footsteps.

"Shit, it's my mom."

"Fuck."

"Hide under the covers." Jade ordered Tori looked at her like she was crazy. Jade glared at her and pointed to the covers and said

"Now." With a grumble Tori went under the bed and was surprised Jade laid on top of her. Jade goes to act like she is sleeping while Tori is trying to control herself as Jade's breast were in her face. All Tori was thinking about was kissing and sucking Jade's boobs. Jade's mother, Ashley, comes in the room.

"Jade."

"Huh." Jade says in a fake tired voice. Mrs. West walks to the bed and sits down. Just as she sits down, Tori grabs both of Jade's ass cheeks make her jump a little.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier tonight." Jade puts her brows together,

"What about it?"

"Well when I got the call that you were with Tori and that she was your girlfriend I freaked out. I never thought that my children would be gay and seeing you with Tori like that took me over the edge. After having time to think about this, I saw that I was being narrow minded and foolish…." As Mrs. West was talking, Tori moved Jades shirt up so that her breast would be left free. Tori could not see them clearly, but knew what she wanted. She took what she could of Jade's breast in her mouth and began to suck. Jade feels this and almost moans but covers it up with a light cough...

"Now I see that it doesn't matter who you are just as long as you're happy. I'm so sorry for how today went and I plan to meet Tori formally." Mrs. West says. Jade is biting her lip and looks flustered.

"Are you okay Jade."

"I'm fine mom. I do forgive you and Tori will be over for dinner tomorrow." Tori let go of Jades boob upon hearing that and then lightly bit down on the nipple. Jade squeaked and her mother took that for excitement for dinner tomorrow.

"Good, goodnight Jade, I love you."

"Night mom, love you too." With that Mrs. West gets up and leaves the room. When Jade hears her parents' door close she takes the covers off and pulls down her shirt to look at a smiling Latina who winks at her. Jade glares at her and cups Tori's entire core in her hand, causing the Latina to stop smiling and holds her breath and Jade applies pressure.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Jade sneers at her girlfriend.

"I'm not the one who put her glorious breast in a horny teenagers face. What was I supposed to do?" Tori said and Jade puts more pressure on her clit. Tori starts breathing heavily.

"Do it again when my parents are around and this," Applies all her pressure on Tori "will be the least of your pain. Got it?" Tori nods and Jade lets go and kisses Tori's cheek.

"But what you did felt amazing." Jade says. Tori smiles and looks at her pale lover,

"I can do more." She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Jade giggles and hits Tori's toned stomach.

"No that's as far as you go until I'm ready. Ok?" Jade says seriously.

"Yes ma'am." Tori replies and wraps her arms around Jade and they both fall asleep in each-other's arms.

* * *

**If you didn't know what Swerve meant here it is**

**Swerve-To dismiss or to say no to a request. **

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me all that you feel when you click that review button. They are what seriously keeps me writing. Dueces homies**


End file.
